Teo in the North Pole
by StoryWeaver5757
Summary: The Mechanist takes Teo up to the North Pole to fix his paralysis, but will he find something more up there?
1. Chapter 1

Dad and I had been sailing for quite some time to the North Pole. He had decided he would helped the neighboring Water Tribe with introducing new technology to their culture. I was quite tired from the travel.

"Teo, wake up! We're here!"

I woke up groggily in my cabin cot. Dad had gotten my wheelchair out and brought it over to me.

"Well, hurry up."

My brain took a little while to process what was going on before I remembered we were headed to the North Pole. I quickly got up and into my chair.

Dad wheeled me onto the deck and I looked up in awe. Behind a giant wall of ice, there was a large city with lots of canals with canoes going from place to place. It was truly a site to see.

At the docks, we saw a man wearing what looked like a war pendant along with a bunch of other men; I assumed it was Chief Arnook as we had planned to meet with him. Chief Arnook walked up to my father and bowed to him.

"It's good to finally meet you." he said to my father, "Many of our people are weary of new technology, but after the latest attack from the Fire Nation, I realized our city needed it to help up fend off the next battle."

Chief Arnook then looked down at me.

"And I'm sure your son will find much benefit in coming here as well."

"Benefit?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes, Teo." said Dad, "There's another reason we came all the way to the North Pole. The Northern Water Tribe has some of the best healers in the world. I figured they can help you with your legs."

My eyes widened. Did Dad really say what I thought he said?

"What's the matter, Teo?" asked Dad, "I thought you'd be happy."

"I... I don't know what to think."

"I guess I shouldn't be too surprised; you're use to being paralyzed." said Dad, "At least lets meet with the healers before we make any decision."

I nodded, a little scared, but for my Dad, I figured I'd at least give it a shot.

"Okay Dad. I'll meet with them."

My Dad smiled.

"Come this way." said Chief Arnook.

As we followed the chief into the city, some of the villagers were staring at us. My guess is because we were obviously foreigners from our clothing. Probably also cause none of them had ever seen anyone in a wheelchair before. I wasn't too self-conscious about it.

We got over to the building where the healers were. An old woman came up to us.

"This is Yugoda." said Chief Arnook, "She's the best healer in our tribe."

"An honor to meet you." said Dad.

"Ah yes. The Mechanist. I've heard much about you." said Yugoda before turning to me, "And this must be your son."

"Nice to meet you." I replied.

"You won't have to worry; we healers are very professional." said Yugoda.

At that moment, one of the walls broke open and a girl who looked to be around my age fell forward.

"Sorry about the wall, Yugoda, but I found the salve you were looking for." said the girl as she got up and brushed some of the snow off of her parka.

"This is my apprentice, Yura." said Yugoda, "A bit clumsy, but she's a good student."

My Dad then turned to me.

"So, what do you think?" he asked.

I thought for a moment before I gave my answer.

"Alright, I'll give it a chance."

"Wonderful." said Yugoda, "You'll be in excellent care."


	2. Chapter 2

I was laid out on a bed as Yugoda examined me. Yura stood next to Yugoda, taking notes on a writing tablet as Yugoda waved water above me.

"Strange." said Yugoda, "Your qi seems to be flowing fine."

"That's good, right?" I asked.

"Normally, yes, but it doesn't explain why you can't use your legs. This may be a little harder to heal than I thought."

"Should I get out the acupuncture needles?" asked Yura.

"No need." said Yugoda, "I think maybe the pool would be more suited for this procedure."

I sighed, relieved they weren't going to do acupuncture. Yugoda then turned to me.

"We're going to lift you up now and put you in the healing pool."

"Okay." I said nodding.

Yugoda and Yura helped lift me up. Yugoda lifted me up by the shoulders while Yura held me by the legs, struggling a bit until we came over to a shallow pool in the other room and they gently lowered me into the water.

"Alright, I'm going to try balancing your qui now."

Yugoda stretched out her hands as if ready to bend the water when one of the women came in.

"Yugoda, we have a woman going into labor and we need your help!"

"Oh dear." she sighed before turning to Yura, "Yura, do you mind balancing Teo's qi while I take care of this?"

Yura nodded. After Yugoda left the room, Yura stretched out her hands. As she did, I could hear her muttering to herself.

"Okay, Yura. You can do this."

Yura started waving her hands around until the water started to glow. I could feel a bit of a tingle as Yura pushed and pulled the water back and forth. I then looked over at her and noticed she was wearing a necklace.

"Is that an engagement necklace?" I asked, "I thought you had to be 16 to be married and you look to be around my age."

"Oh this?" said Yura, "My parents arranged for me to be married before I was born. It's tradition that our parents pick who we're suppose to marry."

"Seems a bit harsh." said Teo.

"What do you mean?" asked Yura.

"Having your parents pick who you're suppose to marry? Seems lot of pressure for you."

I then felt a splash of water hit my face.

"Sorry!" said Yura.

"It's okay." I replied.

At that moment, Yugoda came back inside.

"It's a healthy baby girl." she said before turning to us, "How's Teo?"

"He's doing fine." said Yura, "I couldn't find anything wrong with his qi."

"Well then we may have to have more sessions with him." said Yugoda before turing to look at me, "Looks like Yura splashed you."

"It's fine." I said, "It was just water."


End file.
